


A Light in the Dark

by Mewo51



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewo51/pseuds/Mewo51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me the story of the stars.” Angela mumbled against her neck. “The one that Ana told you. Keep my mind off the pain, please.”</p><p>And so, she told Angela the story. Fareeha knew that they had a little less than five minutes before they would reach the nearest hospital. If she could distract her from her aches even a little bit, then Fareeha would happily tell Angela all of the stories she wanted.</p><p>She told her of the stars and how they were named after great warriors. She told her about each warrior’s conquest. She told her everything she could possibly want to know about the stars. However, it wasn’t until she finally saw the hospital just a small distance ahead of them that she realized something.</p><p>Angela had stopped listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

To say Fareeha was nervous would be an understatement. She was absolutely terrified.

Sure, there was plenty of time prior to this moment to prepare, and prepare she most certainly did, much to Angela’s amusement. But, nothing could have prepared the Egyptian warrior for this moment.

It began whilst she was speaking to her wife from across the room. They had been watching a movie that the medic had been insisting on watching for the past week. About half way through the film, Angela had yet another bout of cravings and had gone into the kitchen to retrieve some hazardously unhealthy snack.

Pharah had thought it was quite ironic how the normally healthy eating doctor had junk food cravings. It only serves to prove that even the healthiest of people can succumb to unhealthy food cravings, especially in her condition. Fareeha was idly listening as Angela rummaged through the fridge’s contents, rambling off about some plot theory she envisioned the movie to follow, when suddenly her voice was abruptly cut off.

Rather instead of speaking, she gasped.

Had Fareeha not been paying attention to her wife’s ramblings, she might have missed the sudden disturbance. However, the sound of a jar of pickles shattering on the tiled floor was all the warning she needed to know that something was wrong.

Fareeha leaped from the couch in a flash of speed that would even impress Tracer. Her heart pounding in her chest as she quickly sought out her wife.

Pants could be heard before she even reached the fridge, followed by a low groan.

“Angela, what’s wro-”

Fareeha saw the liquid covering the pale floor. Her heart clenched at the sight, and gave another agonizing squeeze when she saw Angela pathetically sprawled out on the floor, clenching her round belly.

The first thought that went through her head filled Pharah with worry. They were still a month from their due date. Angela was going into labor too early.

Looking into her wife’s pale blue eyes told Fareeha she was thinking the exact same thing.

“F-Fareeha…Fareeha. The baby…it’s too-,” Angela panted, “it’s too soon. The baby-”

“Shush ya amar. Everything will be okay.” Fareeha whispered. She delicately gathered the writhing blonde into her arms. “You are going to be fine. The baby will be fine. Just focus on breathing for me. Can you do that for me Angela?”

Instead of answering, Mercy wrapped her arms around Pharah’s neck, and burrowed her face in the crook of her neck. Fareeha could feel her tears, whether they be from the pain or fear, or both.

Despite Fareeha’s assurances, she knew that her wife saw through her facade. After all, Mercy had always been able to read Fareeha. Angela was no fool either. She was the best doctor in the entire world, not that Fareeha was biased. She quite literally brought people back from the dead. Coupled with her Caduceus Staff, she managed to heal seemingly untreatable wounds in a matter of seconds. Angela was more than aware of what should and should not happen during a pregnancy. She even refreshed her already diverse knowledge prior to becoming pregnant.

It was common sense that going into labor a month prior to the due date was not good.

Time was of the essence for them both. They didn’t live very close to a hospital. Something they didn’t think they would have to worry about since they had planned on staying within the Overwatch headquarters a week before the due date to ensure Angela’s ability to receive immediate medical attention once she was in labor.

So, Fareeha did something a little crazy.

After quickly taking Angela to their room, she gently laid her upon the bed and set out to their massive walk-in closet containing their prized combat suits.

Her Raptora VI stood beside Mercy’s Valkyrie. A thin layer of dust covered its blue armor, serving as a reminder of her lack of service to Overwatch as of late. Pharah and Mercy had agreed that they would both be out of duty for the duration of the pregnancy. The only exceptions being when Pharah’s assistance was absolutely required. Mercy however was banned from taking part in missions for obvious reasons. Instead, she spent the first few months of her pregnancy at Overwatch’s headquarters, healing those after they returned from missions.

Fareeha rushed to put on her suit, stumbling at certain points when she lost her balance.

All the while, Angela watched from her perch on their bed. She sat panting as wave after wave of pain racked her small frame. Worry setting itself deep within her as time progressed.

A particularly agonizing contraction erupted within her, forcing her to let out a low, pitiful whine, as tears formed in her eyes once more.

Fareeha was at her side in an instant, now fully equipped in her Raptora suit. Her delicate hands reached out to carry her once again, but stopped half way when she noticed that the sheets beneath Angela had begun to turn crimson. Fareeha had never felt such fear before in her entire life. She had endured countless battles, survived seemingly fatal injuries, lost people under her charge, but nothing compared to seeing the look of utter terror in her wife’s usually bright blue eyes. Those eyes were never meant to look such a way.

Before Angela could utter a word, Fareeha wordlessly scooped her up into her arms, securing her against her armored chest. Choosing to ignore the blood covering their once pristine sheets and the small trickle of it now coating her left arm, Fareeha made quick work of exiting their bedroom. She whispered words of optimism to her sobbing wife as she carried her out the front door of their house. Angela’s silence was stabbing at her heart as she continued to sob into Fareeha’s shoulder.

In one fluid motion, Pharah activated her rocket thrusters and took off into the night. She prayed to the Heavens that everything would be okay. That Angela would give birth to a healthy child. But, the blood that continued to leak onto Fareeha’s arms served as a brutal reminder that everything was not okay. Something was wrong, and Angela was losing a lot of blood.

Panic stuck Fareeha in a nauseous wave. Never before had she considered that she would lose Angela as a result of her pregnancy. Sure, she had expected a few complications, but never this. Angela was her soul mate. She couldn’t live without the blonde’s vibrant presence. Without her smile. Without her warm eyes…

No. No matter what, Fareeha could not lose Angela.

Clutching her wife’s small frame closer, Pharah forced herself to go faster. The street lights below became a blur as they sped through the night sky. As time went by, Fareeha was painfully aware of Angela’s moans becoming fainter. The blonde’s death grip continued to loosen.

“Stay with me Angela. We are close. So close ya amar. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Fareeha’s voice cracked at the end of her sentence. God, she was so scared.

She was so focused on locating the hospital just over the horizon that when a small hand gently cupped her cheek, she nearly cried out in surprise. Looking down at the fragile bundle in her arms, Fareeha’s heart gave yet another clench at the sight of Angela’s small, tired smile. How many times would her heart feel as though it was cease beating tonight, she wondered.

Angela’s eyes were strained. Nothing like their usual vibrant beauty.

The medic made a motion for Fareeha to come closer, which she obeyed immediately. She brought her ear to Angela’s trembling lips.

“This is not your fault.”

Fareeha had to strain herself to hear her wife’s hushed words.

“Isn’t it though?” She snarled. Not at Angela, never at Angela, but at herself. “It was me who suggested we have a child. It is my pathetic body’s fault for not being able to concieve. This is all my-“

“This is not your fault.” Angela said in a slightly stronger voice. Her small fingers tightened their hold on Fareeha’s cheek as she forced her to look at her. Guilt ridden brown met fierce blue irises. Instead of responding, Fareeha merely sighed in defeat and laid a gentle kiss upon her wife’s head.

“Tell me the story of the stars.” Angela mumbled against her neck. “The one that Ana told you. Keep my mind off the pain, please.”

And so, she told Angela the story. Fareeha knew that they had a little less than five minutes before they would reach the nearest hospital. If she could distract her from her aches even a little bit, then Fareeha would happily tell Angela all of the stories she wanted.

She told her of the stars and how they were named after great warriors. She told her about each warrior’s conquest. She told her everything she could possibly want to know about the stars. However, it wasn’t until she finally saw the hospital just a small distance ahead of them that she realized something.

Angela had stopped listening.

Everything that happened next was a blur.

Fareeha vaguely remembered rushing Angela through the hospital doors. She might have yelled at a few nurses, trying to convey to them the severity of her situation. She remembers the looks of horror on their faces, whether it was due to Angela’s unconscious presence, or from the blood that covered Fareeha’s upper torso.

The nurses took Angela’s limp body from Fareeha’s trembling hands and rushed her to the nearest available room. Pharah had tried to follow, but was forced back. Something about Fareeha’s presence not being allowed wherever they were taking Angela. She had fought their orders, of course. Cursing them for taking her wife and unborn child from her. It wasn’t until she was told that she would only be in the way of them trying to save both Angela and her child’s life that Fareeha stopped fighting.

That’s how she found herself now, sitting numbly in one of the hospital’s many uncomfortable chairs. She sat hunched over, with her hands tangled in her dark hair. She cursed herself for not being quick enough. For letting Angela down. For letting her unborn child down. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for putting Angela, her treasure, the love of her life, in such a position. Despite Angela’s assurances, Fareeha couldn’t rid herself of the guilt that had rooted itself within her body the moment she saw Angela sprawled out in the kitchen floor, crying out in pain.

After all, it was Fareeha’s idea that they have a child.

It had been eight months after they had married when she asked Angela how she felt about having a baby. Angela had been understandably surprised at the question. They weren’t exactly at an ideal age to conceive with Fareeha being 34 and Angela nearing 39. But, of course Angela had said yes. That’s who Angela Ziegler was. She was the most giving person Fareeha had ever known.

They spent weeks researching various methods of conceiving a child. There was the option of either enlisting the aid of a donor, adopting, or a new scientific breakthrough that Angela was rather excited about. Remarkably, scientists had recently been able to use the aid of stem cell research to help same-sex couples conceive a child that was biologically related to both parents. Fareeha only knew that somehow they were able to turn a woman’s egg cell into a sperm cell. The process of how they did such a thing was lost on her. Angela had of course tried to explain the juicy science behind it, but Fareeha was a lost cause. All Fareeha needed to know was that Angela was excited to try and have a child with her.

A month later, they decided to go with the third option of conception.

Immediately following, they both took fertility tests, to ensure that at least one of them would be able to carry a child. Fareeha had every intention of being the one to conceive, it was her idea in the first place. However, test after test after test proved Fareeha to be infertile. Her life as a soldier had taken away her ability to give Angela a child.

When Angela first offered to carry their child, Fareeha had denied her. She was angry with herself for being a failure. It was Fareeha had who suggested that they try to have a child, so it should be her who would have to endure a pregnancy where risks were expected. However, one night Angela had made it very clear to her that Fareeha wasn’t the only one who wanted a baby. Angela was determined to give Fareeha a child, and Fareeha knew better than to deny her.

Four months later, they received the happiest news of their life. Angela was successfully pregnant. That following night, they cried, kissed, and made soft love. They were going to be mothers.

At least, that what they thought.

No amount of preparation could have made Fareeha ready for this.

She should not be sitting around in the waiting room, helpless, while her wife and unborn child’s lives were at stake. She should be able to do more for them.

She clenched her teeth in a snarl, glaring at the tiled floor beneath her feet. Her right leg was relentlessly shaking, an odd habit she resorted to when she was stressed. Fareeha should be standing at Angela’s side, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She should be there so that she could grasp Angela’s hand and tell her just how much it meant to her that she was giving her such a precious gift.

Instead Angela was alone. Angela was unconscious. Angela was in danger. Their unborn child was in danger. And Fareeha could do nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothi-

A large hand grasping her shoulder jerked her from her thoughts as she swiftly looked up to meet a pair of worried amber eyes.

Winston…

When had he arrived? How did he know where she was? Did he know about Angela? What did he think he was-

“Fareeha…luv. What’s tha matter?” Lena Oxton suddenly blinked to Pharah’s side.

Fareeha tried to answer, but the only thing that escaped her lips was a sob. Tears finally fell from her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to explain to them what happened. Not when she didn’t really understand it herself. Angela and the baby were perfectly healthy just a few hours ago. They shouldn’t be in danger. It was all Fareeha’s fault…she could never forgive herself if anything bad happened to them. Stupid. So, so stupid-

A pair of arms gently embraced Fareeha from her side. The massive hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle pat. Winston and Lena waited patiently for Fareeha’s sobs to stop, lending her a shoulder to cry on in her time of desperation.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Fareeha found the strength to speak.

“What a-are you two d-doing here?” She pathetically stuttered a few words, but couldn’t find it in her will to care at the moment. God, she was so tired.

Winston and Tracer shared a look. They seemed weary. When they broke eye contact, Winston’s grave face turned to look at Fareeha. “Athena informed me that Angela was checked into this hospital about an hour ago.” The gorilla took a moment to sigh. “I tried to contact both you and Angela, but couldn’t get through. I got worried, with Angela nearing her due date. I wanted to check in, and Lena…well she-“

“I saw the big loaf lookin’ like a worry wart and decided to investigate. Winston told me everything and I joined along.” Lena explained herself before moving so that she could better see Fareeha’s eyes. “What’s goin’ on luv? What happened to Angie?”

Fareeha thought she was going to cry again, but somehow she miraculously managed to swallow her grief, at least for the moment.

“Angela-she went into labor. I-I tried to get her here as soon as possible. She-she lost a lot of blood. She was unconscious when the doctors took her. They-I can’t be with her.” Fareeha let out a shaky breath. “I-I’m scared. She lost blood. So much blood…” Trailing off, Fareeha couldn’t bring herself to look at either of the two and closed her eyes, willing her tears away.

Fareeha expected them to continue questioning her, but found herself surprised when Lena simply took the vacant seat at Fareeha’s right, while Winston seated himself on the floor at her left. How she got lucky enough to have friends like them was unknown to Fareeha, but she was thankful for their supportive presence.

Civilians came and went as time went by. Some people ogled at the sight of three Overwatch agents sitting in one place, others paying them no attention at all. Thankfully, nobody bothered the trio. For that, Fareeha was grateful.

She didn’t know exactly when she began to doze off, but after what seemed like only moments later, Fareeha found herself being roused awake. At first, she was disoriented, waking up in a strange place with blinding white lights. It took her a moment to gather her bearings, but once she remembered where she was, and why she was there, she bolted back to reality.

She found the source of her awakening to be from Lena, who still had her shoulder in her hand. Standing before Fareeha was a man dressed in scrubs and a white lab coat. His circular glasses rested lazily on her thin nose, as he gazed down at her. Winston stood at his side, seeming antsy.

“You are Mrs. Amari, correct?” The doctor asked with a small smile.

Seeing his smile gave Fareeha the optimism she so desperately needed. Surely he wouldn’t be smiling if he had life shattering news to bear…right?

“Y-yes. That is me. My wife, Angela-Angela Amari, she was in labor, is she alright? Is my child alright?” Fareeha could feel her heart hammering in her chest, threatening to stop all together should she be forced to worry any longer.

“Rest assured your wife, Angela Amari, has been stabilized.” Sighs of relief escaped the small group of agents at the news.

“And my child?”

A bright grin broke out across the doctor’s face. “Your child is perfectly healthy Mrs. Amari. Granted, she is rather small, but that is to be expected of such an early delivery.”

A wave of relief wracked Fareeha’s worn body, forcing her to her knees. Tears of relief swelled her eyes. They were okay. Both of them. Angela was stabilized and she had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Fareeha was going to be a mom. She had a daughter.

“What about the bleeding? What was the cause of it?” Winston’s voice brought Fareeha back to the present. Lena was positively beaming, tearing falling from her eyes as she bounced in place.

“The blood loss was the result of a hemorrhage. They are actually quite common in pregnancies. A blood transfusion and fluids helped stabilize her. However due to her unconscious state, we were forced to deliver the baby through a Cesarean section. Overall, both the mother and child are expected to have full recoveries. Now, Mrs. Amari, would you like to see your wife and daughter?”

Fareeha stared dumbly at his extended hand. She was still struggling to process the fact that everything would be okay. That she was now a mother.

A flash of blue bursts in front of her before Tracer looms over her, grasping at Fareeha’s shoulders and forcing her to stand.

“Whatcha waitin’ for? Go to your family before I take your place.” When Fareeha took a weak step foward, Tracer gave her a quick shove. “Get goin’ now. Get!”

Fareeha rolled her eyes at Lena’s antics. But she was right; she had a family to go to. The doctor gave her a smile before turning and escorting her to the nearest hallway. As she passed Winston, he gave her a fanged smiled, his amber eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Her knees still felt weak, and her heart was still rattling like a mad house, but Fareeha managed to match the doctor’s long strides by the time they reached what she assumed was Angela’s room. Fareeha had never felt so nervous before. The tide of emotions that she had experienced within a single night deteriorated her normally strong willed mind.

“Your wife has only just awakened.” The doctor warned her before she could eneter the room. “She will likely be lethargic and drained. From what little I saw of her awake, she was quite demanding to see you. Just make sure she doesn’t push herself. And congratulations Mrs. Amari.”

And with that, he set off down the hall, leaving Fareeha alone. Immediately after his departure, Fareeha grabbed at the door handle. She was suddenly aware of how sweaty her palms were when she struggled slightly to open the door. Her eyes immediately sought out the familiar blue irises of her wife. For the umpteenth time that night, Fareeha’s heart clenched at the sight of her beautiful wife lying in a bed just a few feet away. Fareeha’s eyes traveled to the pink bundle in Angela’s arms.

The moment their eyes locks, they both felt the sting of tears.

Fareeha quickly crossed the short distance between them. Her shaking hands reached to cup her wife’s face, bringing her forward ever so slightly to lay a kiss upon her sweaty forehead.

Angela looked absolutely tired out. Her eyes had bags under them. Her shoulders were slumped, and her hair was in disarray. But, Fareeha swore that Angela’s blue eyes had an extra gleam in them.

“I was so worried.” Fareeha croaked. She lightly grasped the blonde’s narrow shoulders and pressed her face into the crook of her neck, drowning herself in Angela’s familiar scent.

“So was I.” Angela whispered. “Look Fareeha. Our daughter is here, and she is perfect. So perfect.”

Fareeha was finally able to properly see her daughter. Gazing lovingly at the small bundle, Fareeha took notice of its small size right away. She was barely bigger than the size of Fareeha’s hand. She had the dark skin of an Egyptian, and her dark, scruffy hair was sprawled out in all directions. She was the spitting image of Fareeha, and she felt her heart swell with pride at the sight.

Then, the tiny infant opened her eyes, as though realizing that she was being watched by her two mothers. Angela let out a tiny gasp, while Fareeha’s grin grew in size at the sight. Their child might have Fareeha’s dark skin and hair, but her eyes were entirely Angela’s doing. Small, pale blue eyes gazed up into her mothers’ adoring ones. A tiny gurgle that sounded like a mix between and laugh and burp erupted from the child’s small form.

“She is so beautiful.” Angela breathed.

Seizing her wife’s hand, Fareeha reached her other hand down to ruffle her daughter’s unruly locks. “She is perfect ya amar. Now all she needs is a name.”

“Noor.” Angela replied almost immediately. Upon seeing Fareeha’s questioning glance, she blushed ever so slightly. “I did a little research a few weeks ago. Noor, in Arabic it means-“

“The light.” Fareeha grinned.

Looking down at her daughter again, Fareeha gently smiled. Tonight had been one of the most worrisome, tiring nights of Fareeha’s life. However, the birth of her daughter was certainly the shining ray of light that was born out of a dark situation.

Noor was definitely the perfect name.


End file.
